<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exile by triggerlil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846798">Exile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil'>triggerlil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in Every Universe [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Private Detectives, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is kidnapping creature children, from werewolves to half-blood mermaids, and Ron and Viktor are determined to figure out this case before innocent lives are lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in Every Universe [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You found the file on Robertson?” Viktor asked, surrounded by a pile of similar manila folders. </p><p>“I did, but it’s essentially empty,” Ron sighed, dropping it on Viktor’s desk. </p><p>This case was going nowhere fast, and their client was going to expect results soon. Her werewolf daughter was missing, and the ministry wasn’t willing to do shit about it. So she’d hired Ron and Viktor. Two private detectives, one ex-Auror and one retired Quidditch player. Ron still had informants on the inside, but what was the use if all their current leads were pure as saints? </p><p>“We’ll find her, Viktor.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>